poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunting Indominus Rex in the Everfree Forest/I-Rex Attacks
In one of the scene is where our Heroes have entered the Everfree Forest to hunt down the Indominus Rex. But then it attacks them in War of the Apocalypse. (We get to see our heroes are inside the hideout planning to hunt down Indominus Rex in the battle plan) Leonardo: Alright team, listen up. We ninja from above the tree, when the dinosaur is here we wait for the signal and attack. Kevin: That's when we finish that dinosaur. Any questions? (Everyone is silent) Eddy: Yawn. Matt Ishida: Really. (Jimmy rising his hands) Kevin: Jimmy. Jimmy: Thank you, thank you, thank you! (He kisses his foot) Kevin: Right. Tino Tonitini: That was weird. Sora: Okay. Kevin: Start filling you're weapons. Izzy what you find out man? Izzy Izumi: According to the radar in my computer, the Indominus Rex is in deep of the everfree forest and it's killing many creatures. (Ed brings out a waggon with weapons) Ed: I got some stuff to attack at Mutansaurus Rex, Eddy! Eddy: '''Thattaboy Ed! '''Takato Matsuki: Are those guns and other weapons to fight the hybrid? Rika Nonaka: Oh wow. Henry Wong: Ed! Where did you get them all in the wagon? Ed: Hoopa uses his rings to bring out weapons. And don't forget. Ash Ketchum: You bring guns and every weapons? Hoopa: Yes. (Ed picks the paper bag dripping with rot and mold out of his pocket) Ed: '''I also have this to defeat that hybrid. (Eddy opens the bag and turns blue) '''Eddy: (Closing it) Pee-yew! Double-D: Oh my lord! Tino Tonitini: Aw man! What is that stink?! Ash Ketchum: (Turns green) Oh man! Pikachu: Pika! (Everyone disgust the smell of that bad smell) Raphael: I think I'm gonna hurl! (Starts throwing up) Tai Kamiya: (Turns green) Oh man! (He runs to the garbage can and throws up) Eddy: It's perfect! Rainbow Dash: Really?! Lucario: Disgusting. (Later our Heroes are outside of the hideout base ready to go) (The Autobots are in their vehicle forms and the D-Team & the Alpha Gang are riding on their dinosaurs) Kevin: (Places the Chunky Puffs into a sort of gun) Ready. Johnny 2x4: (Shoots the Ketchup and Mustard, then eats the ketchup) Ready! Right buddy? Nazz: (Combing her hair) Ready-almost. Ed: Don't look at the camera, don't look at the camera. Jimmy: (Nervous in a tiny voice) Ready. Tish Katsufrakis: How come? Sarah: (Confident) This stink juice'll burn the dinosaur right in the eye. Jimmy: But Sarah, you sure you'll defeat that hybrid using a perfume. Tai Kamiya: Alright everyone, let's go find that hybrid dinosaur and take it down before it- (Kevin interrupts and pushes him away) Kevin: All right listen up! That hybrid dinosaur made a big mistake for going on the loose and killing anyone else for sport. What say we send that monster back to extinction? (Everyone cheers) Kevin: Let's do this! Twilight Sparkle: Everybody ready? Donatello: We're ready! Casey Jones: I'm ready, cause Casey Jones will fight that hybrid dinosaur! Matt Ishida: Ready? MetalGarurumon: Ready. Led the way. Matt Ishida: That's my pal. Johnny 2x4: Everybody in possession? Ed: Death to the Mutansaurus Rex! Kyubimon: It's time! Rika Nonaka: Hold on tight everyone! Jimmy: (Nervous) I hope the dinosaur doesn't eat us up? Sarah: It's okay Jimmy let's go for it! Sonic: Here we go! Lucario: Okay. Rika Nonaka: On your mark! Get set! (Everyone are ready to run into the Everfree forest) Rika Nonaka: Go! Max Taylor: Now, Chomp! Optimus Prime: Autobots! Roll out! (Everyone charge and into the Everfree forest and begins to follow where the Indominus Rex is) Lucario: This way! (Lucario went to right while the heroes follow him) Leonardo: Keep moving, we can't stop now! (The radar picks up the red spot) Izzy Izumi: We're getting close! Hiatt Grey: Perfect! Tino Tonitini: Great! Leonardo: '''Everyone hide! (The 4 Turtles hides in the shadows of the tree, the cul de sac kids creep up to the bait and surround it, hiding behind bushes, trees and vehicles, the DigiDestined & their Digimon hides underneath the blanket, then Sonic hides behind the tree) '''Lucario: There it is. (The Indominus Rex comes out of the trees and looks at food and begins to eat them) Hiatt Grey: Get ready to set a trap. Tino Tonitini: Okay in 3... 2... 1! (As they launch the net it catches the hybrid) Leonardo: Now! (They run up to kill the hybrid then suddenly the Indominus Rex is not here) Tai Kamiya: Where did it go? (Our heroes look up they see Indominus Rex using Camouflage reveal it's true color) Hiatt Grey: (In Katashi Hamanda's voice) It can Camouflage! (As he runs the Indominus Rex grabs him toss him into the ground and preparing to stomp him but Sonic quickly save him from being crushed) Max Taylor: Let's do this! D-Team: Dino slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha slash! (Chomp, Ace, Paris, Terry, Spiny and Tank grow to full size Dinosaurs and ready to battle Indominus Rex) Leonardo: Turtles! Mutanimals! Attack the hybrid! (They charge to fight Indominus Rex, but Indominus Rex fights back knocking them down) Sora Takenouchi: That hybrid sure is tough. (Indominus Rex grabs Sora's leg) Sora Takenouchi: Forget what I said about being tough! Biyomon: Sora! Sora Takenouchi: Help me before that thing kills me! Tai Kamiya: Leave her alone you ugly hybrid reptile freak! Biyomon: Spiral Twister! (She fired her attack on the hybrid's face and let's go of Sora and Tai & Agumon catches her) Joe Kido: Too bad we didn't kill it on a good day, watch out! Gomamon: Maybe it is a good day. Joe Kido: This is not good! Rex Owen: Hurry, Ace go stop Indominus Rex. (Ace charges the Indominus Rex, but the hybrid smacks Ace and crashi into a tree) Rex Owen: Ace! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu unleashes a thunderbolt attack and zaps the Indominus Rex) Serena: Let's go Braixen! (She throws her Pokéball summoing Braixen) Serena: Braixen! Use flamethrower! (It unleash her attack but the hybrid avoids the attack) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes